


Berserk

by Catnap



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnap/pseuds/Catnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aderyn Hawke finds out her little brother is dying and goes bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserk

**Author's Note:**

> i......had to do this after the deep roads  
> my headcanon humorous hawke loves carver a lot even if hes an asshole and always used to look after him and bethany when they were children  
> after bethany she gets even more protective even though she tries not to show it so when she finds out carver has the blight she just  
> snaps  
> anyway i love carver too much hes my precious baby brother

"Just like that templar, Wesley. I'll be just as dead, just as gone," Carver murmured, refusing to look at Aderyn.

His sister snarled in response, all traces of her previous good spirit gone. "No," the elder Hawke hissed, bending down to grab her brother by the chin and forcefully twisting his head towards her. "No, Carver, I'm not going to let that happen. Listen to me," she continued.

Carver stared at her, pained. "Sister, I'm not going to make it—not to—"

" _LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!_ " Aderyn roared at him, eyes dark and magic crackling. Behind her, Varric and Anders simultaneously took a step back, wary of the uncharacteristic show of anger from the usually nonchalant woman. Carver flinched in his sister’s grasp, eyes darting wildly from her clenched jaw to the sparks snapping in the air. The two remaining members of the expedition party shared a look, Anders’ face conveying a very clear _‘Andraste’s ass, what are we supposed to do?’_  in response to Varric’s _‘Shit, Blondie, I’m not letting Hawke burn me to a crisp,’_ as the dwarf raised an eyebrow and motioned from the blonde mage to Aderyn’s back.

Sighing disconsolately and shooting a glare at the dwarf, Anders stepped forward, trying to diffuse the situation. “Hawke.” At the mention of her name, the woman looked up from where she was furiously hissing at Carver, magic still crackling dangerously in the air around her. Her eyes narrowed as she took Anders in. Anders couldn't help but swallow nervously.

“I, er—”

Before he could finish, Aderyn had smoothly risen to her feet and sent out a concentrated mind blast, sending her fellow mage flying into a stone pillar with an earth-shaking  _BOOM_ and a cloud of dust and rock. She stalked forward, ignoring Carver and Varric’s shocked cries of _“Sister!”_ and _“Hawke?!”_ behind her.

“ _You_ ,” Aderyn growled, hauling up Anders’ now-glowing body. She slammed him back into the pillar by the neck, cutting off his moan of pain and dispelling the remainder of his barrier. “You’re a healer. Help. Him,” she bit out, baring her teeth. Anders cracked his eyes open and pushed away Justice’s fury bubbling under the surface of his skin; looking at the now-violent Hawke, he could tell the revelation of Carver’s illness combined with the party's stressful excursion had pushed the woman to her breaking point. He took a wheezing breath through her fist and chose his words carefully.

“I can’t help him,” Anders choked out, brown staring into blue, Aderyn’s grip tightening as she released a scream to rival a darkspawn’s. Carver and Varric both sucked in a breath, stunned at Aderyn’s sudden show of force.

“But,” the blonde mage forced out, “I know who can!” Eyes narrowing, Aderyn dropped her hand. “T—the Grey Wardens,” Anders sputtered as he rubbed at his throat. “Those maps. I stole them from a Warden planning his own expedition into the Deep Roads. If we can find them, your brother might have a chance at surviving.”

Aderyn stepped back and inhaled sharply, shooting a concerned look at Carver as he groaned out a pained “ _More spelunking and darkspawn?_ ” behind her as Varric tried to comfort him. Turning back to the still sore Anders, the look in her eyes was no longer violent, though her magic still sparked dangerously behind her.

She barked at him, “You know where he is?”

The blonde nodded sharply, relieved though he was at calming Hawke.

“Good,” Aderyn responded, turning away and stepping back towards her younger brother. She knelt down and took him from Varric, bussing over his forehead to the sound of his protests. Slinging one of Carver's arms over her shoulder while the dwarf supported his waist, she looked hard at Anders.

“Take us to him.”


End file.
